


What is Love? / Что значит Любовь?

by alleninhere



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Dialog heavy, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-25
Updated: 2018-05-25
Packaged: 2019-05-13 16:11:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14752091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alleninhere/pseuds/alleninhere
Summary: Свидание, повлекшее за собой рассуждение о любви.





	What is Love? / Что значит Любовь?

**Author's Note:**

> Translation of [What is Love?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13922046) by [ LadyOxymoron](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyOxymoron/pseuds/LadyOxymoron)

Порыв ледяного ветра накрыл их, едва они прошли сквозь двойные двери, и Алек прижался ближе к Магнусу, который обнял парня за талию и провел через толпу людей, вместе с ними покидающую театр. По крайней мере, дождь прекратился, подумал Алек. Несмотря на холод, ему нравилась идея хорошей прогулки после долго сидения, хоть и в довольно удобных креслах.

— Итак, что ты думаешь о пьесе? – спросил Магнус, когда они отошли на достаточное расстояние от других людей. 

— Думаю, она глупая, – Алек пытался придумать что-то приятное, чтобы не оскорбить мага, но в итоге остановил свой выбор на безжалостной истине.

— Поверь, это было более чем очевидно каждый раз, когда ты фыркал, – поддразнил Магнус, усмехнувшись. – Должен отдать тебе должное, я был уверен, ты попросишь, чтобы мы ушли еще до антракта. 

— Я думал об этом, – признался Лайтвуд, пожимая плечами. – Я не был уверен, что переживу все это целиком. Но я никогда раньше не был в театре, а ты вроде как наслаждался происходящим. 

— Ох, Александр, – голос Магнуса был переполнен нежностью. – Я был бы не против уйти, дорогой. Тебе не понравился театр или конкретно пьеса?

— Мы можем дать театру еще один шанс, – охотник аккуратно обошел лужу. – Можем выбрать что-то другое. 

— Как пожелаешь, – согласился маг. – Но ты естественно не можешь отрицать, что это было романтично.

— _Романтично?_ – фыркнул Алек. – Вот это ты называешь романтикой? 

— Разумеется, – Магнус взмахнул рукой. – Они боролись и умерли во имя любви. 

— Я тебя умоляю, – снова фыркнул парень. – Их смерть не несла никакой цели. Это было глупо. 

— Александр! – маг остановился и повернулся к охотнику лицом, выгнув бровь. – Я и не думал, что ты такой циник. 

Лайтвуд вздохнул, продолжив идти и потянув Магнуса за собой. 

— Это не так, я – реалист. Они знали друг друга три дня, – он закатил глаза. – Вот уж точно история любви. Если бы они все продумали, всех смертей можно было избежать. 

— Чтобы ты знал, “Ромео и Джульетта” считается одной из величайших историй о любви всех времен.

— Это была не любовь, – возразил Алек. 

— Разве? Теперь ты меня заинтересовал. Просвети же меня, Александр, что для тебя любовь? 

Что такое любовь для него? Алеку не нужно много времени, чтобы обдумать вопрос.

— Уж точно не это, – он взмахнул рукой, тем самым делая акцент. – Это намного больше. Любовь – это просыпаться каждый день с одним и тем же человеком, разделяя с ним свою жизнь. Разделять свои надежды, слабости, недостатки. Ругаться из-за незначительных мелочей и мириться с помощью отличного секса, ходить на свидания, проводить тихие вечера дома. Принимать его эксцентричность, – Алек повернулся, посылая Магнусу многозначительный взгляд. – И оттого любить его еще сильнее. Любовь – это пойти против всего, чему тебя учили, лишь бы иметь возможность быть с ним, и не сожалеть в итоге ни о чем, – он замолкает на мгновение, удивленный собственным красноречием. – Любовь – это совершение ошибок и умение их прощать. 

— Ох, Александр, – шепчет Магнус, неуверенно шагая ближе.

— Это, – Лайтвуд указывает между ними. – Это и есть любовь.

— Ох, дорогой, – голос мага дрожал. – Я более чем с тобой согласен. 

Алек огляделся вокруг, пораженный внезапной необходимостью зацеловать Магнуса до беспамятства. Он заметил темный переулок всего в нескольких футах впереди и направился туда, беря мага за руку и ведя за собой. Как только они оказались вдали от посторонних глаз, Алек толкнул Магнуса к ближайшей стене и поцеловал, низко застонав, когда почувствовал тело мага, прижимающееся к его собственному. Он обнял Бейна за шею и снова поцеловал, пока они оба не стали задыхаться, пока его тело не стало жечь от воспламеняющегося желания. И если эрекция, прижимающаяся к его бедру, была весомым доказательством, то Магнус разгорался тем же огнем. 

Несмотря на то, что Алек уже слегка привык к публичным проявлениям чувств, он все же не думал, что был готов заняться сексом в переулке. Поэтому, он неохотно отстранился. 

— Как насчет того, чтобы открыть портал и уйти отсюда? 

Глаза Магнуса на секунду сверкнули желтым, и от их пылающего накала у Алека сперло дыхание. Вместо ответа, маг начал открывать портал, протягивая парню руку в приглашении. Лайтвуд схватился за протянутую ладонь, позволяя Магнусу провести себя сквозь мерцающий портал. Как только они оказались в своей гостиной, все еще держась за руки, маг втянул его в еще один страстный поцелуй, снова лишивший их обоих дыхания. 

Путь до спальни казался слишком длинным, поэтому Алек потянул Магнуса к дивану, по пути пытаясь расстегнуть пуговицы на его рубашке. Они оказались на диване в виде клубка переплетающихся конечностей – Алек сверху, между ног мага. 

— А теперь Ромео, – улыбнулся Магнус, в его голосе отчетливо слышалось веселье. – Покажешь мне, что такое любовь? 

— Эй! Это оскорби-

Остальная часть его реплики была поглощена губами мага, и Алек потерялся в поцелуе, забыв всякое негодование. 

Следующий час он провел, показывая Магнусу, как сильно он его любит. Он говорил это кончиками пальцев, языком? телом. Он говорил это каждым медленным перекатыванием бедер. Он говорил это глазами. 

Магнус отвечал ему каждым низким стоном, каждым содроганием, каждым соприкосновением о тело Алека.

Они оба признавались в любви выгнутыми спинами, шепотом имен и беспорядочными поцелуями после экстаза. 

*

Они все же добрались до спальни и теперь лежали лицом друг к другу – нога Алека была оплетена обеими ногами мага, а рука Магнуса приятным весом покоилась на талии парня. 

— Было ли это достаточно любви для тебя? – выгнул бровь охотник. 

Магнус наклонился поцеловать его, мурлыкнув парню в губы. 

— Ну, не знаю, – поддразнил маг, отстраняясь. – Думаю, понадобится еще немного убеждения.

Алек фыркнул, но не мог не отрицать снова подступающего жара в нижней части живота после произнесенных слов. Он сократил расстояние между ними, развратно целуя Магнуса, зарываясь пальцами в мягкие волосы, а другой рукой опускаясь вниз по его бархатной коже, завершая путь на боку. Он был одержим идеей показать Магнусу, как сильно он его любит, снова и снова. 

Многим позже, когда они лежали в объятиях друг друга в полной тишине, начиная засыпать, Алек осознает, что ни один из них не произнес этих трех слов вслух. Он улыбнулся, думая, что иногда совсем не нужны слова, чтобы сказать _я люблю тебя_. 


End file.
